The AirBorne Identity
by moonbeamsunshine
Summary: What happens when Max get amnesia? How will the flock cope with her strange behavior? Will she ever get her memory back? Rated T for language & suggestive content.
1. Bam! It's All Over

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters in this story belong to James Patterson. But the plot in this story is all mine!**

It's funny. When I'm in the air, my wings tilting to the wind's current, I feel _so_…whole. Like I'm doing what I was made to do. Like nothing could break me.

"Maaaaax!" Gazzy screeched.

My eyes fluttered open. I didn't know I was flying with them closed. I looked up in time to see Fang turning away, smirking. Rolling my eyes, I replied to the Gasman deferentially, "What?"

"I'm hungry," he grumbled.

"You're always hungry."

"This time I'm really _really_ hungry!" Gazzy whined.

I sighed. Would I ever get a break? I mean—hello! I'm a leader of a clan of freak mutant bird kids! It takes some energy, let me tell you.

Then I saw a patch of green below us. "Hey, guys! Let's land at the park!" Then, shooting a glance at Gazzy, I added, "And we'll go find some grub." The flock whooped at this and I heard Total mutter, "_Finally_."

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why keep around the sarcastic talking dog? The answer is to keep happy a mind-controlling six-year old.

I looked at Angel. She smiled at me, knowing what _I _was thinking.

We dipped lower, skimming the treetops. I took a deep lungful of fresh morning air.

"MAX!" I heard a cry from behind me. I turned in time to see Fang's horrified expression, his arms stretched towards me.

Then there was a loud, crunching sound that reverberated from my skull to the rest of my body. My eyes seemed to see Fourth of July sparklers and I started to scream but was enveloped into darkness.


	2. Where The Hell Am I?

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters in this story belong to James Patterson. But the plot in this story is all mine!**

My eyes blinked open. Little spots of light clouded my vision, and a dull pain throbbed in my temples. Then I realized someone was _right_ over me.

I screamed and jumped to my feet.

Surrounding me were five kids. And a dog that _really_ needed a bath. They were all of assorted races and genders. Plus they all looked pretty unkempt and roughed up. I looked down at myself and let out a screech of disgust.

Ewww! Why the hell was I wearing these repulsive, smelly clothes? And the combat boots were too heavy and mud-caked. My hair was knotted and dirt-streaked.

"Are you okay, Max?" The tall, dark-haired one that had been leaning over me inquired, startled. As he came closer, I backed away. He took a small step and I took a few steps back.

He stared at me in confusion, dark eyes glinting.

The taller one, the lighter haired boy, asked, "Fang, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," "Fang" replied. What a weird name. Who names their kid "Fang"?

That's when I noticed there weren't any adults around. And we were in the middle of the woods. Where the hell was I?!

I picked up a rather sharp-looking stick and held it firmly in both hands defensively.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Answer me now!" They were very shocked at this. The little black girl looked on the verge of tears, and the little blonde boy was gaping at me.

"Fang" strode towards me, measuring his steps. "You get closer and I swear I'll knock your brains out!" I cried.

Suddenly, he was coming at me like a lion at his prey. Whoa. He was quick. But I was quicker.

The dark guy bellowed in pain as my stick hit him square in the kneecap. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his knee. For a second I felt kind of bad—he was really hot. But whatever.

The rest of the kids came running toward him. And with one last glance back, I bolted off, not sure where I was headed.


	3. Some Kind of Circus Freak

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters in this story belong to James Patterson. But the plot in this story is all mine! **

**AN: I got some pieces for this from my other failed attempt called "Take it to the Max". If you've started reading this, I suggest that you do NOT read "Take it to the Max" (it's more like a big scrap pile).**

**Gracias!**

My legs couldn't stop. Despite my exhaustion, and a head splitting, jarring pain in my skull, I kept running. Flashes of horrified faces as I screamed at those kids popped up in mind's eye. As I mulled over my situation, they were the only people that could help me.

My mind was utterly blank. I couldn't remember where I was, who I was, or _what_ I was. Once I had paused to check my pockets for cash, and I.D., anything and found something totally unexpected.

Lifting off my jacket, I felt something—_weird_ on my back—like it was a part of me. My insides went numb as I realized what they must be. Like my arms. Maneuvering my shoulder blades gently, I shrugged my wings out of their hollows on either sides of my spine, feeling my feathers loosen. They stretched out of my T-shirt a smidgen, and I saw light tan with brown-speckled feathers.

Was I going insane? What the hell _was _I? Maybe come mutant freak that escaped from a circus or something no doubt.

But what if…?

No. That couldn't be possible.

The others I met couldn't possibly be…like me. Or could they? The only way to find out was to go back.

So then I started my long trudge back to the five other kids.

Most likely one of them wanted revenge from me breaking his kneecap.

I sighed as my boots squelched in the mud and rain began to fall.


	4. A Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters in this story belong to James Patterson. But the plot in this story is all mine! **

**And the chapters are meant to be short so I can update more often and you can read them quicker. Kinda like a quick oneshot per chapter! (But not really…you get the idea.)**

My eyes focused on each and every one of the kids' faces. I was on the edge of their clearing, watching as three of them were huddled around a small fire. One was poking the fire aimlessly with a stick, and by the way his eyes were sort of clouded over, he was probably blind. His strawberry blonde hair was shoulder-length and shagged in his face, and his skin was tanned, like he was out in the sun a lot. Underneath his thin T-shirt, I could tell he was muscled. Yet seemed carefully reserved, and there was a slight tenor of sadness as he spoke to the other two, who were unusually quiet and seemed a bit uneasy. The two smaller ones were both blonde and curly-haired, and had the same big blue eyes.

Was it safe to approach them? As I though this, the small girl looked up alertly and gazed at me through the dense undergrowth. I felt my heart pound loudly in my chest as her blue eyes pierced mine.

It all happened so blindingly fast. A voice in my ear whispered, "There you are," and I felt my arms come forced together roughly and tied up with coarse rope.

"Fang, are you sure we should do this Max? It's not right! I mean—" a tiny, scared voice came from behind me.

"Nudge, of course it is. She's not herself right now. She probably got amnesia from banging into that tree at a hundred miles per hour," a deep tone answered, which I remembered belonged to "Fang", the one whose kneecap I smashed earlier.

Fang spun me around and looked at me fiercely. "Look, Max, I know you're not yourself right now, but it's better this way so you don't hurt anybody else." His hair was long and hung in his dark, unfathomable eyes. I couldn't speak. Fang kept a firm grip on my arm as he steered me towards the fire in the clearing where the others sat.

He propped me against a rock jutting out of the ground and settled down next to me.

The others stared, almost frightened, as I peered at them curiously. Who were they? What had they been through? I deduced that they were probably on the run, and homeless. I wasn't stupid enough to think they were on a camping trip.

Plus, I think I was one of them.

I kept blinking to keep awake, but Fang put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and whispered, "It's okay. You can sleep." I believed him.

The last thing I saw as I drifted off was his sharp face, flames from the fire casting a warm glow in his dark eyes.

**A/N: Yay for more descriptive stuff! And don't worry…the next chap's gonna get uber-faxy. **


	5. Stupid Memory

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters in this story belong to James Patterson. But the plot in this story is all mine! **

**FAXNESS! (yay! But does it count when Max doesn't know who she is…?)**

My eyes opened to black. And there was dirt in my mouth. Actually, there was dirt _everywhere_. I tried to sit up, but my hands were tied together. I silently cursed myself as I struggled to undo the knots.

I really wasn't sure what the hell I was doing. Okay…so I was free…now what? How was I supposed to survive without the kids' help? I couldn't just run off to the nearest town and scream for help—I would be locked up in an orphanage. And what about my wings? I needed to know if the other kids were like me.

But wait…what was that thing that guy "Fang" had said?

Something about banging into a tree at a hundred miles per hour.

Ow. That would explain the big ass bump on my head. And not remembering who I was or where I was.

That's probably what freaked me out the most—_not remembering_. I mean, here I was, with five weird kids. No adults. In the middle of the freaking woods for god's sake. I wasn't sure if I should trust them.

But…I could always have some fun. Not remembering could be a good thing.

Sitting up, slowly, I surveyed the clearing. With a jolt, I realized there were only four kids. Fang was missing.

In one swift movement, I was up and slunk lightly to a break in the surrounding foliage, where a lone dark figure was framed by moonlight. Fang's eyes alighted upon my free hands, his expression not the least surprised. I settled next to him quietly.

For a moment there was no sound save for the hush of the breeze through the trees and the soft hoots of an owl. I blinked up at the little sliver of moon and at the stars that were scattered across the vast expanse of sky. It was almost peaceful, calming, considering the recent crazed daze I had been in.

I turned to Fang next to me. He was looking out over the outcropping of rock upon which we gazed out over an endless stretch of trees.

"Um, I'm sorry for breaking your knee," I muttered awkwardly.

To my shock, he chuckled, and then turned to return my stare. A blush crept up my cheeks at his intensity. "You honestly don't remember _anything_?" he asked, eyeing me quizzically.

"No."

"Weird. Usually amnesia lasts for a little over an hour. Maybe it's different for us." He smoothed his hair out of his eyes.

"Wait, so you mean—you guys—have wings too?" My surprise was apparent.

Fang sighed. "God. This is just _amazing_." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could remember," my words sounded lame compared to the vastness of the situation.

"Then maybe," Fang leaned toward me. "This will help you remember."

Suddenly his lips were on mine, smooth and gentle and soft. At first I was sort of frozen in place, shock spreading from the place of contact, but soon his heat had melted my lips and I was kissing back. His hand was entangled in my hair; the other was coiled around my waist, pulling me tighter. My mind seemed blank. Nothing else mattered. Our kiss grew fiercer and more urgent. My hands knotted in his dark hair. We broke away for half a millisecond, our breathing ragged.

Then he was hovering over me, his dark eyes curious and fueled. I was lying on my back, and there was the sound of a zipper and panting. I realized Fang had undone my jacket and cast it aside. He brought his face inches from mine, hands silently making their way from my stomach up.

I shot up from the ground abruptly, rage coursing like molten fire in my veins.

"_What the hell?" _ I screamed at him. "_I don't even KNOW you!"_

"Max! Wait!" I heard him bellow as I unsheathed my wings.

I tried to block it out.  
"_I love you_!"

With a deep breath, I bounded into the air and leapt from the outcropping of rock, and soared into the air.

His words resounded in my head.

_I love you. _


	6. Trust & Waffles

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters in this story belong to James Patterson. But the plot in this story is all mine! **

**Sorry it took soooo long for an update! I'll try not to take so long again.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

**I heart u guys!**

It's kinda scary, not knowing who you are. No knowing anything about yourself, or the people who care about you. I felt empty, like the shell of someone. Or like this person who I was didn't belong to me.

Flying was awesome. The cold, sharp air woke me up—made me think. I wouldn't dare let my thoughts stray to the horrifying episode that had just occurred. It seemed I knew enough about my personality that I didn't scare easily. I was tough. Throw anything at me and I kick it in the ass. But that… that Fang thing. I wasn't so good with that. And I sensed my original self wasn't so good with that sort of stuff either.

The truth was, when his lips were on mine, it felt _right_. I don't know why. Call me insane and lock me up in a padded cell—but I liked it. It just happened a bit too fast for my taste. And the whole not remembering anything sorta added to it too. I was too confused, and needed to sort things out.

As of right now, I was sitting in the booth of a Denny's. I had flown until I was too exhausted to freaking move my frozen wings, then landed in a little town. I found some cash in my pockets and decided to go with my stomach and fill 'er up.

"Hey, hun. What would ya have? Our special tonight is Chicken Noodle Soup with crackers," the petite, maternal waitress with too much lipstick on smiled at me.

"Uh," I stammered, my voice crackly. "Can I have two Belgian waffles, two Cokes, and Chicken Noodle Soup?"

She looked me over. Her eyes narrowed concernedly. "Sorry if I'm prying, miss, but are you all right?" She most likely noticed my wet cheeks, swollen eyes, and filthy clothing. And my slightly frightened and confused expression.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I tried to smile, but it probably came out like a grimace.

She nodded and waddled away, leaving me to proceed tearing my napkin into strips. She came back with a plate giving off a delicious smell. Her name tag said "Betty". How original.

I felt people's stares on me, so I kept my head bent over my plate as I inhaled my waffle. When I was halfway through my second waffle, a familiar voice from the front of the Denny's made my head snap up. A tall boy with lanky black hair was showing my waitress, Betty, a piece of paper. Her eyes flitted to mine warily and she pointed at me. The boy turned and saw me, his face alight with relief.

Fang had found me.

Without a second thought, I darted up from the table, threw down a twenty dollar bill, and streamed towards the exit. A hand reached out for me, nearly getting hold of my jacket, but I was faster.

"You can't run from who you are, Max!" Fang bellowed from behind me.

I stopped and turned as the glass door closed, separating Fang from me with two inches of glass. His eyes were dark, but there was trust in those unfathomable eyes. _Trust me_, they seemed to say.

I just didn't know how to.


	7. Giving In or Giving Up?

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters in this story belong to James Patterson. But the plot in this story is all mine! **

**Wow. I hate to give that lame excuse for being busy—which I have been!—but it's mostly 'cause of a disease called writer's block that I haven't updated.**

How could I have let this happen? _How?_

I folded my arms tight across my chest, trying to take steady gulps of air so as to go into hyperventilation. My eyes zipped warily across the room, taking in every detail, right down to the floral wallpaper and the commercial tile floor. I memorized the exits and the faces that peered at me curiously. _I wonder what her problem is_, they seemed to say. _Looks like a schizophrenic. _

"Max, they need your signature," a low, deep voice murmured and placed a clipboard on my lap. I hurriedly scribbled a barely legible "Max" and shoved the clipboard back at Fang.

The big double doors at the end of the room swung open and a gust of air-conditioned air burst into the room, bringing with it a terrifyingly familiar scent of antiseptic.

The emergency room scared the crap out of me.

The other bird kids were seated around me, watching me with cautious eyes. I still hadn't come to my "normal" self, and Fang said he was afraid it might me long term brain damage or something. Sounded bad. I would _hate_ to be stuck like this forever—being freaked out and constantly on edge 24/7.

"It'll all be fine," Fang reached for my hand but I flinched. He pulled back his hand, seeming nonchalant but I knew he felt hurt.

"Maximum Ride?" A high, lilting Scottish accent called. I raised my hand feebly, and a tall, slender woman with bright red hair came over to me.

She gave me a quick once over with raised eyebrows, then consulted the clipboard we had turned in. "Amnesia for the last twenty-seven hours?" I nodded. "Oh my goodness, what _can _you remember?"

"Uh...Normal stuff. Like talking and walking and stuff."

"Hmm…" She wrote it down. "Memory loss, I see. Okay well let's get you in right away. This doesn't sound too good."

The whole flock stood to come with me.

"Sorry, but you can only bring one friend with you," she said apologetically.

Fang looked to me, then the flock. "Stay, guys. I'll go."

The lady led us to the double doors at the end of the room. I glanced back at the bird kids, their faces full of worry, and felt my stomach plummet guiltily. I hoped I would give them back their Max they all loved.


End file.
